Domination
by DarkBaralai
Summary: Sanji takes a risk one night, trying to steal his beloved Nami's sea charts from Arlong. Mistake number one. Mistake number two...getting caught. Not the pairing you may think! YAOI mm Don't read if odd parings aren't your thing. It's not REALLY romance..


Domination

Disclaimer: I own not One Piece or any of it's characters. They all belong to Oda-Sensei who I worship daily.

Sanji didn't know what had possessed him to do this, he was bound to get himself caught and most likely killed, but he was doing it anyways. Carefully he eased the warped wooden door open just a bit, and peered into the room beyond, it was pitch black, there could be someone guarding the room was Sanji's immediate thought and it almost spurred him to turn around and head back to the ship.

"What the hell am I doing…I can't go back now, I'm doing this for Nami," the cook muttered quietly, blessing his black suit and quiet step he sidled into the room making sure to leave the door open as means of escape, he waited there for a few minutes before taking out his matches and striking one, "least I got the right room." he breathed, almost a sigh of relief.

The room was small with a low ceiling and very few comforts, a chair sat nestled under a paper covered desk to his right and on the desk he spotted a candle, he quickly lit the candle and waved the match out before turning his attention to the paper. Sea charts, all of them, stacks of them, mountains of sea charts everywhere and Nami had been forced to draw every single one of them against her will. Sanji felt his knuckles crack and glanced down finding that to his surprise he was clenching his fists, when he unclenched them trickles of blood oozed from cuts made by his nails. What a nuisance, those bastards could proberbly find him now within minutes, if they were as good as they bragged they were.

"This isn't good…I gotta get outta here…Luffy will deal with these guys tomorrow and I'll help then…this was a damn stupid idea" Sanji muttered to himself, failing to notice the figure approaching behind him, his brain fogged over with escape plans.

"Right you are…human, but of course one should only expect stupid ideas from a stupid species…" Sanji froze as the cold, mocking voice washed over him, too startled or maybe scared to turn around he tried to put the voice to a face, but he hadn't seen enough of the creatures to be able to do that…he was ok he figured, as long as it wasn't…a hand grabbed him by the shirt collar and swung him round.

"Crap." Sanji backed away from his fish-man assailant less gracefully than he would have liked. The fish-man laughed, his laugh was rather interesting, a combination of a deep guffaw and a menacing cackle. It suited him Sanji thought bitterly.

"If I know filthy humans as well as I like to think…I say your scared, wise of you, you gain points. Then again you snuck in here alone with the grace of a drunken sea-cow, you lose points." the shark-man gave a grin.

"Points? What the hell are you on about you crap fish?" Sanji found his questions ignored as the fish-man began pacing the room, apparently looking for damage or a trap of some sort, unable to believe a human would have the gall to storm Arlong Park unaided. Finding nothing however he turned back to the wary cook and studied him long and hard. Sanji tensed, his sense slowly returning and started to plot an attack. Until he was asked a question.

"You know me, obviously, as Arlong. You have to know me, there isn't anyone on this island who doesn't know me….who are you pewman?" Sanji considered lying, but his pride stopped him in his tracks, Luffy would never lie, Zeff would never lie…he wouldn't lie.

"I'm I pirate," Sanji lit up a smoke, taking a drag to sooth his nerves, "not from around here. But I know Nami." at the last statement he hardened his glare. Arlong looked non-perturbed about this, he just continued to stare at Sanji unblinking, the cook bristled at the stare, it felt intruding. Finally the other man broke the stare and spoke.

"A pirate eh, interesting, and you say you know my navigator…so…that's why you're here. To try and help her escape me," the fish-man tsk'd and his eyes narrowed with barely contained glee, "naughty pewman, that's not very noble. If Nami were to leave now she'd be breaking her promise to me, but then again…she's already proved to be a traitor so I guess it doesn't matter, the deal is void."

"You're a bastard…you crap fish, if you won't let Nami go…we'll make you free her." Arlong was laughing before he finished his sentence.

"We? We who? Your alone here filthy human…there is no one here except you and me." the grin returned and Sanji found himself feeling uneasy.

"That's right…so why haven't you killed me yet? You teasin' me first? Or are you fish-men not as strong as you say you are?"

"Teasing." Arlong replied with gleeful malice, the grin never leaving his face, Sanji shot him a disgusted look.

"Didn't mummy shark teach you the 'never play with your food' rule?" Arlong actually looked like he was seriously contemplating this for a moment.

"She might have mentioned it…before she became my food." Arlong was grinning again, but this grin was serious, a twisted, malicious smirk.

"Your one twisted dude, you know that right?" Sanji was looking sickened, yet he felt something else stir within him, something he usually only felt when he was with that crap swordsman…desire. Mentally hitting himself he almost grimaced at his own thoughts. _This is not Zoro! This is Arlong, the bastard we all want dead! _His mind screamed, presumably at his hormones. **But he's so domineering…just _like _Zoro. **Sanji's hormones were fighting back, and suddenly he understood, he liked the dominant type, he liked to be controlled by another and Zoro gave him that…Arlong was a power hungry dictator…and he was pulling rank on him, just the way the cook liked it. Sanji visibly paled several shades, he suddenly felt ill.

"Pewman, hey, pirate!" Arlong picked the cook up by the shoulders and shook him hard, Sanji felt his head spin and then his vision went black, "how do you like that…he fainted…he's out of it." Arlong studied the human's face, considering killing him right then and there, but something made him lower the unconscious cook to the floor lay him against the wall. Arlong blamed it on pride, he didn't want to look weak, killing someone while they were out for the count would be unacceptable, especially when he could take them when they were fully conscious. He pulled out Nami's chair and straddled it, waiting for the human to come to.

Half an hour later Arlong was resting his head on his right hand and twirling a pen through his left fingers, how long could the cook stay like that? He had already checked twice to make sure the pewman hadn't just stopped breathing, sighing his gaze fell upon the blonde once more, he was an odd human that was for sure. He was a pretty boy, a lithe form hidden under pricey clothes and golden blonde hair falling over his left eye, framing very delicate features. He was almost feminine…almost, because Arlong noticed that the human's form, while thin, looked sturdy. He was obviously a trained fighter, skilled or not remained to be seen, but he looked strong for a human.

Arlong snorted at his own thoughts, strong humans were like good looking humans, they didn't exist.

_Yes they do, you have one before your eyes you idiot. _

"What?" Arlong snarled out loud.

_You heard me. He's a bit of an alright one that human…no?_

" Your out of your mind…one he's a guy, two he's a human and three he's in no way good looking!"

_Ha ha, if I'm out of my mind, you are too ya bum!_

_"_Who are you? Who do you think you are!"

_I'm you! Ya idiot!_

_"_Oh great…I'm talking to myself," Arlong covered his eyes with a hand and muttered a few well chosen words, his odd argument was interrupted by Sanji twitching then jerking upright and yelping loudly. The fish-man jumped and knocked the desk sending an ink pot flying, he grabbed it before it hit the floor but in the process managed to fall off the chair. Sanji blinked for a moment then the cook exploded with raucous laughter, Arlong blushed slightly, scowled and muttered more curses into the floor. Sanji was trying to speak in between the laughter.

"That….was the…b..best thing…" he gave up and continued to roll around on the floor and laugh, Arlong snarled and heaved himself up of the floor, dusting down his shorts and shirt before crossing over to where Sanji was about to give himself a hernia with the hysterical laughter.

"Shut up!" the fish-man kicked Sanji lightly, when the blonde didn't stop Arlong lost his temper and grabbed him by the shirt collar lifting him clean off the floor and raising him to meet his eyes, "I said SHUT UP you filthy inferior!" Sanji stopped almost immediately, re-realising the danger he was in, he let out a sighing breath and tried to look composed. He failed, his hair fell around his face in a dishevelled mess, he was flushed and he didn't look anything but well and truly ruffled.

"Gonna kill me now?" Sanji didn't shift his gaze from Arlong's, the fish-man felt himself become uncomfortable, this wasn't right.

"I'm considering it…" Arlong gave the honest answer, Sanji blinked in surprise and felt himself tense up.

"Considerin'? Only considerin' it?" Arlong nodded slowly, Sanji noticed that the fish-man seemed to be thinking about something, but he didn't have a grin on his face…this worried Sanji a lot more than the evil grinning, "listen, whatever it is you want I'm not gonna do it! No way do I take orders from some crap fish!" Sanji blushed as several rather dirty images filled his mind, Arlong's grin returned as if the other man could sense what the cook was thinking.

"Is that so? That is a shame pewman…" the fish-man reached out with his free hand and slid it under Sanji's jacket and shirt, the cook gasped quietly at the action then gave a soft groan as Arlong traced a finger slowly down his chest and stomach, "…pewman?" Sanji raised his gaze to meet Arlong's again, panting slightly, and narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"What did you have in mind?"


End file.
